


wally west is back

by fandom_and_stuffs



Series: something every day of 2017 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Wally West Alone In A Field, look i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_and_stuffs/pseuds/fandom_and_stuffs
Summary: wally is back from the speed force. drabble, its bad, you've been warned.





	

Wally fell into existence in a field in the middle of nowhere.

He passed out immediately. In his defence, he was dead until just a few moments ago.

When he came to, he was lying flat on the ground, gasping for breath. The stalks of some sort of crop poked up around the edges of his vision, and scratched at his exposed face and hands. The ground was cold and uncomfortable underneath his back, and as he he pushed himself into a sitting position bits of dirt and plant clung to his suit. His shocked breathing slowed. He was sat in a field. In his Kid Flash suit. He was sat in a real field, on earth.

He was  _real_. 

He was alive. 

He laughed. A full, happy laugh. How long had it been since he laughed? He didn't even know. There wasn't much humour in being dead, trapped in the speed force for however long he had been there. What year was it? He didn't even know. This could be the future for all he was aware of. That was going to be a problem, at some point. What about Artemis? Dick, Kaldur, his friends, the team? His family? 

He shook his head, trying not to think about all that, just for a moment. Just a minute of peace. 

Because right now, he was alive, and he was back. Back in the world again, standing on his own two feet - well, sat. Slowly, he pushed himself up - slowly, because he could do that here - and looked around, trying to orient himself. 

The star were twinkling above. It was cold, it was dark, it was clear;

And Wally West was back. 

**Author's Note:**

> basically i'm trying to write at least one hundred words per day this year. this is day one. yes i know it's bad it was rushed at least i wrote something.
> 
> im on tumblr @barbaragordonpng


End file.
